Magdalena Redmond
Countess Magdalena Redmond, born Magdalena Chambers (マグダレナ・レドモンド, Magudarena Redomondo), is a well-known noblewoman known for her responsibility and level-headedness and is a long-standing friend of Francis Midford. She is married to Earl Nathan Redmond and has one son, Edgar Redmond. Appearance Magdalena has light blonde straight hair like her brother and often wears it up in an elaborate bun. She has light blue eyes and pale skin and dresses in grand gowns, befitting of a noblewoman. She bears a strong resemblance to both her son and her older brother, and the priest in the anime comments on her resemblance to her mother, Lily Chambers. Personality Magdalena is, as described by Francis Midford, “the exact opposite of her older brother”. She is a responsible and sweet person who always tries her hardest to help others and is correctly assumed by many to be the true power behind the Druitt estate. She seems to find her brother distasteful and dislikes him interacting with her son and is forever reigning in his actions and preventing any scandals her brother could cause. She is shown to be fiercely intelligent and intellectual when she already knew Ciel and Sebastian’s true identity by looking at them and is seen being fascinated by the strategy of Blue House in the cricket tournament. History Magdalena is known to have been highly regarded for her level head, intellectualism and skill with money since she was young. She was described by other noble children as always having “one hand on a book and the other squarely around her brother’s shoulders”, implying that she was already accounting for his behaviour quite a lot by her teenage years. Plot Public School Arc Magdalena attends the pre-tournament festivities at Weston College alongside her husband, Nathan Redmond. There, she hugs her son, Edgar, enthusiastically and wishes him luck in the tournament. She also runs into her old friend, Francis Midford and her family and talks to Francis enthusiastically about families and gossip. She also greets Ciel and Sebastian when they come over and wishes them luck too. Ciel asks Francis about Magdalena and Francis explains who Magdalena is and that they’ve been friends for a very long time and reminisces about her past with Magdalena a little. Magdalena is openly fascinated by the tactical brilliance of the Blue House cricket team and claps for them in good nature when they win but then has to leave to attend to her sick son and his friends. They all return for the post-tournament party, however and Magdalena is seen shooing Edgar away from his uncle while berating Aleistor for his behaviour towards a group of ladies. She then is seen dancing happily with Nathan, alongside the other parents of the P4 and their fags. Quotes (To Francis Midford) “Hello there, Fran! My, we really never get to talk to each other much these days!” (To Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis) “I hope that you find what you seek as well, you two…” (Reprimanding Aleistor Chambers) “Brother, do not behave that way in public, or in front of children for that matter.” Trivia * It was officially confirmed in the extras for a chapter that although Aleistor is the head of the Druitt estate, Magdalena oversees the workings of it, as it started to decline under her brother’s neglect. * Magdalena is one of few people that seems to recognise the true distasteful person underneath her brother’s pleasant demeanour. * Though Magdalena and Francis appear to have similar relationships with their older brothers, it’s worth noting that Francis did have some genuine love and admiration for her brother while Magdalena views her brother as a nuisance and a danger to children. Category:Nobles Category:Females Category:Humans